


In Between The Sweet Hereafter

by ShirlyGallagher



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Gangs, I Love You, Love, OTP Feels, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutty, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:51:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirlyGallagher/pseuds/ShirlyGallagher
Summary: What could have happened in that kitchen?Takes place during and after episode 13.~~~





	In Between The Sweet Hereafter

Walking into the jubilee Jughead hadn't expected much. All the townies who still thought his Father was Riverdale's worst, would be there. He'd get the same looks they always gave him, their stares would still be coupled with suspicion and hatred, but he was there to support Betty. Archie and Veronica too, but Betty was his priority in all aspects now.

FP's parting words still rang in Jughead's ears. "Go Home" and before he knew it he had left the sheriff's office and was in front of Riverdale's Community Hall. 

Jughead hoped to sneak in, sit quietly and watch the strong, unstoppable girl he loved so much talk about Riverdale, the town he loved so much. Instead, in true Betty Cooper fashion, she told the town, and everyone in it to basically "suck less, and be better" Also calling attention FP's innocence with undeniable and formidable support. 

Jughead knew he loved Betty, he'd known this for a while now, but watching her continue to stand up for him and everyone else in her life pushed that love up from his guts to his heart and now was stuck like a lump in his throat. 

Betty finished her daring speech and waited for the backlash but what she got in return was truly moving. She saw who started clapping, and she was sure Jughead wouldn't show up because "jubilees aren't my thing" 

But there he was near at the rear exit, always keeping her guessing. Jughead was standing with his jacket slung over a shoulder, in that gray thermal long sleeve that was just tight enough for a girl to know Jughead Jones was no weakling. 

He smiled at her, giving her a nod of approval while the rest of her fans (Kevin, Veronica, Archie, Polly and Fred mostly) joined in the standing ovation that Kevin originally started. Betty took a quick bow and strategically stepped off the stage, opposite Mayor Mccoy. Jughead watched as she stepped off-stage and turned on a heel to meet her.

"That was amazing! You were amazing!" Jughead examined as he laid eyes on her backstage. She was shaken but seemed fairly pleased with herself. 

Betty had that adorable side smirk on her lips that indicated mischief, she shrugged cocking her head to the side. "Well, you know me. I rarely quit"

"If ever" Jughead replied with a smile walking towards her arms outreached. Betty sauntered over to him with a spring in her step. 

"I didn't think you'd come." She said once they're closer. 

"I came because this amazing girl I know will stop at nothing until she gets exactly what she wants," Betty blushed as she kept her gaze fixed on his. "You've got to be the bravest person I know."

"Juggie..." She beamed, gratitude clinging to her voice as she stepped in her body to lean against his.

Jughead slid his hands to Betty's shoulders and pulled her lips to his, gently connecting them in a tender exchange of affection and appreciation. Betty wrapped her arms around his torso, her palms reaching up Jughead's back, pressing him harder against her body. Jughead growled quietly, cupping Betty's face in his hands, fingertips dipping into her golden hairline, his thumbs grazing her jawline. 

He kissed her again, harder this time, without pause or apology. On tiptoe Betty sank into him, smoothly coiling her tongue with his. This was a tug of war their bodies knew well as Betty removed her lips to rest her head against his chest, peppering kisses on his throat and neck.

"Let's get out of here before the witch hunt begins" Betty whispered squeezing her arms tighter around Jughead's lower back. 

He tightened his arms, still wrapped around her shoulders "Ok, Betts" 

They pull apart and Betty had already reached her coat, she slipped it on as she passed him. Jughead gave her a slight shove from behind towards the exit. Betty giggled, bouncing through the threshold and into the crisp winter night.

Fishing his dad's truck keys out of his jacket, Jughead unlocked Betty's door. She slipped into the cab and reached over to unlock his before he got to it.

"Thanks, Dear," He said casually settling into the driver's seat and turning the engine over. 

Betty took note that he'd never called her that before, ever. Though they did use endearing nicknames, they were usually platonic. Nicknames that close friends and some acquaintances can call you. This, to her, indicated a higher forum of intimacy that seemed special, more personal. Betty smirked as she watched him handle the wheel, guiding them towards Pop's. 

The gang had a plan to meet at there after the jubilee, so Betty and Jughead sat at their regular table occupying the same side, tightly knit together as they waited for Archie and Veronica. 

All concepts of personal space and boundaries had long since been abandoned in their relationship, and the closer they were to each other the more comfortable they both felt. Jughead slouched into the corner, pulling Betty against his side. She slid her arms around him as she nuzzled into his chest, breathing in his own unique and hypnotizing scent.

"I feel a bit better, lighter like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders for a moment," Betty sighed pressed to the plains of his chest, gripping onto him tighter. Jughead dropped his arm down the length of her back, resting his hand at her waist. 

"I know it won't last, but it feels good for now" She finished with a sad chuckle. 

Jughead breathed a slight laugh making eye contact with Pop. He held up 4 fingers followed by a thumbs up before he turned his attention back down to the blonde wrapped around him. 

He had come to some serious realizations and conclusions that week. Starting at SouthSide High had him wondering if Riverdale's civil war would tear them apart. The fact that they would see each other drastically less often made it hard for him to breathe. Jughead couldn't fathom the thought of losing her, as he ran his free hand through her long golden tresses hearing Betty sigh contently below him. 

Just as he inhaled a deep cleansing breath, ready to profess his devotion to her, Pop's front door jingle cut his attention. Archie and Veronica strolled in, smiling vividly. They quickly sat across from Jughead and Betty, who didn't to bother move from their close embrace due to the table addition.

"B!! You destroyed them, girl!" Veronica professed. Betty lazily pushed herself upright to face her beautiful raven haired friend. 

Betty smiled a shrug "Thanks, V. I just said what was in my heart, I think everyone with a brain can agree that Riverdale is in trouble." 

Jughead propped his foot up on the booth bench, feeling Betty softly rest her hand on his knee. He felt a proud smile creep across his lips as he stared at the candid blonde.

"Regardless Betts, you were ruthless up there. We're so proud of you!" Archie gushed looking over to Veronica, who nodded in enthusiastic agreement. 

"We all are." Jughead chimed in with his arm over Betty's shoulders, squeezing her gently.

"Thank you guys, I really appreciate it" Betty soothed as Pop delivered their milkshakes. 

The gang erupted in a roar of appreciation as the older man winked a smiled, slapping Archie on the back.

"To Betty! And to telling Riverdale off!" Archie exclaimed raising his milkshake in cheers. They touched glasses with optimism and gleeful smiles plastered to their faces. For the next couple of hours, they were just four happy carefree friends hanging out at Pop's. 

Later they said their good-byes in the parking lot before both vehicles disappeared into the night. Jughead kept his gaze focused on the road while Betty looked out the passenger side window. As they crossed the tracks on the south side of town, she realized instantly where they were headed.

Betty smirked to herself, her stomach twisting up in the anticipation of a rare opportunity to have alone time with Jughead Jones.

Betty turned and reached her hand out, placing it over his, rubbing her thumb across his knuckles. Jughead offered up his palm and she grabbed hold, lacing their fingers together. 

She couldn't help but at stare at him. Jughead looked serious, so grown up and so in charge behind the wheel. Betty's mind trailed off, thinking of him taking control of her. But before her mind could get too far away from her, they were parked outside the Jones' trailer. 

Jughead got out of the truck and took hold of Betty's hand, helping her across the snow to the small steps at his front door. He unlocked and opened it, gesturing for Betty to step inside. 

He'd come by earlier that week to clean up the mess that Sherif Kelly and his goons left in their wake. Regardless of FP's innocence, at the time Jughead felt as though cleaning up was the only things he could do, as the rest of his life fell into shambles. 

"Jughead, it looks great in here"

"I cleaned it up, in case my dad..." He trailed off.

"WHEN he get's out. I'm not giving up on him yet, Jughead"

"I know, That's why I love you." 

Betty's breath caught in her throat, her body fell still as she blinked slowly, processing the words 'Had she heard that right?'

Betty turned slowly to see Jughead, standing at an arms reach away from her, his jacket and beanie crown discarded carelessly on the armchair. 

"I love you, Betty Cooper" He repeated, the slight tremble in his voice made him raw and open, willingly bearing himself to her.

Betty smiled and took the few steps in, quickly closing the space between them. She swore that Jughead could probably hear her heart beating out of her chest as she tilted her head, her smile glowing back at him.

"Jughead Jones, I love you" Betty's voice caught only for a moment as she gazed into his earnest blue eyes. 

Betty was pleasantly surprised that the words she's been feeling for weeks now, spilled out of his mouth first. She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to his lips, then another. With a heavy sigh, she tiptoed up to drape her arms over Jughead's shoulders connecting their mouths in another of many fevered and fluid kisses. 

He hitched her skirt up and effortlessly hoisted her by her thighs up to his waist. Betty yelped in delight as she hooked her heels together behind him, gripping onto his neck and back for stability. 

Without moving his attentive lips from hers Jughead turned and pressed Betty against the kitchen door jam, holding her sturdy with his body weight, while he fumbled with the large buttons and belt of her coat. Just at the brink of frustration, Betty's nimble fingers came to the rescue. She slipped out of the bulky garment before diving back to Jughead's lips again, capturing them in a desperate push and pull. 

He had his hands splayed out across the backs of Betty's thighs, his fingertips gripped into the soft flesh below her ass. He could feel the heat of her center on his stomach, making him dizzy and desperate to find somewhere to ground them. He pulled his lips from hers to kiss along her jaw to her neck, sucking on her pulse point lightly. 

Betty moaned loudly, making the primal need for Jughead to find them a solid place to land undeniable. He hoisted her up higher before ducking into the kitchen and briskly walking forward until he connected them with counter top. Betty's head made a loud thud against the above cupboard doors, pushing a gasp past her lips.

"Are you ok?" Jughead asked the slope of her neck, kissing heedlessly

"Yes." She breathed, pulling his face back to her lips for a chaste kiss. 

Jughead groaned at the force, quickly slipping his tongue past her lips. Betty welcoming him with her own, threading her fingers into the dark waves on the back of his head. Jughead pawed at the hem of her shirt, trying fruitlessly to remove the damn thing. Betty smiled as she took her cue, pulling the fabric up and over her head in one graceful motion. 

Jughead smirked looking Betty up and down, the cups of her soft pink bra spilling over, her breasts threatening escape. He could barely wait for her shirt fabric to pass by her lips before he captured them again, his hands cradling her neck and thumbs pressed softly to her throat, guiding her chin for better access. 

Betty rolled her hips against him as he continued to kiss her wildly. She tugged at the warm fabric of his thermal, her fingertips grazing his hot flesh below it. Jughead broke free from her lips long enough to raise his arms, helping Betty remove his shirt with a duck of his head. 

Jughead's hair fell in perfect haphazard waves before Betty grabbed for him again, her knees hitching impossibly higher up his sides. 

Jughead's hands couldn't stay still, he needed to touch every inch of her newly exposed skin. He kept a roaming hand on her neck, his thumbs resuming leadership, guiding her chin and lips once more. He dropped the other hand down her arm to rest on the top of her thigh, sliding it up and under her skirt, pushing the soft blue fabric higher. Betty whined against his lips, tilting her hips forward, inching closer to his touch as his thumb slid dangerously close to her center.

The sudden knocking on the trailer door shocked them apart. 

"Who knows we're here?" She breathed out in a whisper, chest heaving

"No one. I'm not sleeping here. I've got a room at the foster home," They both wait silently. 

"Probably just someone looking for FP," Jughead said before eagerly returning to Betty's lips, pulling her by the neck and hip closer to his body. Betty mewled into his kiss, pressing her hips against his belt line. She gripped onto his bare shoulder, her other hand twisted further into his raven locks as she deepened their embrace.

The pounding at the door broke their lips apart once again, but this time Betty didn't move. She kept her grip on Jughead's hair tight, preventing him from turning his attention away.

"Ignore it," She commanded pressing her lips to his neck and sucking his skin in between her teeth, biting down lightly. Jughead growled and reached his hands up to cup her breasts, and not so gently squeezed them together. He kissed her roughly, thumbing the fabric over her already taut nipples. Betty's head dropped back as a loud open-mouthed moan escaped her lips, causing Jughead to chuckle lightly and repeat the process, eliciting the same glorious response. 

More banging at the door accompanied by a barking dog startled, confused and frustrated Jughead. He dropped his head to Betty's shoulder and mumbled a few choice profanities under his breath before he backed away from her slowly. 

"Hold that thought," He groaned grabbing his crumpled shirt from the floor. Jughead slipped it on, inside out, as he stepped towards the front door. 

Betty hopped off the counter and grabbed her coat from its pile, sliding it on and clenching her arms around her waist. She tried to protect herself from the gust of cold air that entered the trailer as Jughead opened the door, and stepped out onto the snow covered steps.

Betty couldn't hear or see what was happening on the other side, she stuck to the shadows and kept her eyes fixed on Jughead. When she saw his shoulders loosen as he reached out to grab a heavy leather jacket, her heart sank, seeing the unmistakable green and red emblem on the back. Betty watched a sly smirk cross his lips as he casually shrugged the thick material over his shoulders and pulling at the collar. 

Jughead gave the strangers a curt nod before stepping back inside. He closed the front door and locked it, pausing a moment before turning back to Betty. He could feel her gaze on him as he glanced up to meet her puzzled face.

"So, what? You're a serpent now?!" Betty quipped coldly, tossing her arms up in the air and allowing them to fall loosely at her sides.

The look of confident satisfaction on Jughead's face sent a burning wave of fear and desire into the pit of Betty's stomach. She shuffled uncomfortably, transferring her weight from one foot to the other, not sure how to process the feelings she had about him wearing this dangerous garment. Though he did look tragically good in it, it meant a whole slew of fresh drama.

"I had to take it, Betty. It would have been rude to refuse. Denying them would have gotten me hurt," He paused looking at the uncomfortable look in her normally bright green eyes, "My dad said that The Serpents would pull through, this is part of that. They offered me protection, because of and through loyalty." 

He stepped closer, causing Betty to square off her shoulders. She looked up at his clear blue eyes, feeling her knees weaken at the honesty shining behind them.

"I don't want to feel powerless anymore, Betty. You are my home, and I have to protect that with everything I've got. If what happened to your locker is any indication of the backlash we'll experience, I want to have options, to keep you...to keep us safe."

"Juggie, they're criminals."

He knew from the nickname and the softness in her voice that she was more sad than mad, feeling his throat tighten up with guilt. Jughead could deal with mad Betty, but her sadness broke his heart. And sadness caused by his own doing? He couldn't stand it. 

"Betts...In the end, so is my Dad. Besides, I thought you were all about the beast within?" He teased lightly in a reasoning tone, trying to lift her spirits. A smile tugged at Betty's mouth before she pulled it into a deliberate frown. 

"We aren't our parents, isn't that what you told me? I'm scared that I'm going to lose you to them, to the SouthSide. I can't do that Juggie, not now" She dropped her gaze, softly toeing the old shag carpet of his living room.

"Betty, I love you. Nothing will ever change that. And I'm not going anywhere"

"Promise?" She whispered lifting her stare back to his. Jughead's eyebrows knit softly together, his eyes pleading with her to believe him.

"I promise, Betts"

"Say it again." She purred stepping her body into his. Jughead automatically wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her body firmly to his.

"I promise." He sealed the words with his lips.

Betty hummed in approval sending her hands into his mess of dark waves, grabbing tightly. Her coat fell open as she reached up, the cold leather of Jughead's newly minted Serpent jacket pressed against her bare skin. She hissed in surprise, causing Jughead to pull back attempting to quickly peel the stiff leather off his body, but she stopped him.

"Leave it on," Betty instructed. 

"Now, where were we?" She whispered into his lips. Betty grabbed both lapels of his jacket in her hands, forcefully tugging him down to her, fusing her lips to his.

Jughead groaned against her mouth as he slid his hands down to the flesh her ass, gripping onto her soundly. 

Keeping her lips moving with his, Betty dropped her arms back and shrugged her coat off her shoulders, allowing it to fall heavy to the floor. Jughead's hands moved up from her ass to the small of her back and flair of her hips. Betty slid her hand between them, down his chest and stomach. She quickly undid his belt as she traveled lower to knead her palm and fingers against the stiffness of his jeans causing Jughead's hips to buck in pleasure.

"Bedroom" She growled.

Jughead turned on a dime, grabbing hold of Betty's hand as he rounded the corner heading for the other side of the trailer. Betty's breath hitched as she watched Jughead's Serpent clad frame drag her down the hall, heading towards his childhood bedroom. She squeezed her thighs together in an attempt to extinguish the fire pooling withing her.

Betty remembered his childhood bedroom well. Though she had only been there a handful of times, but as a young girl, she was obsessively interested in everything inside. All of his books and comics occupying ever free shelf space, obscure posters of movies or comics she never knew existed plastered to the walls in an organized chaos. Everything. She'd even allowed herself to fantasize about sneaking in and snooping through his treasured belongings while Jughead was hanging out with Archie. Even as a kid she was intrigued by the mystery that was (and still is) Jughead Jones. Nothing in his room had changed. It even smelled the same like nature after the rain, sweet and earthy. Everything was as it was when they were young, with the exception of his Star Wars bed sheets. Those had been traded for a more adult and generic hue. Betty felt a rush of excitement, looking around in a child-like wonder. If she could tell her 10-year-old self about this, Little Elizabeth Cooper would blush crimson and lose it.

Jughead caught sight of her amused reaction as she stepped inside his small bedroom.

"Don't laugh!" He said playfully. 

"I'm not! I've always liked your room," She confessed, feeling the need to spill her secret obsession. "When we were kids, I always wanted to snoop through your stuff. I don't know what it is about being in here, but it's always made me want to explore,"

Jughead cocked an eyebrow "Explore? Really?"

"Yes, Really." She said simply, stepping into him and sliding her hands up under the back of his shirt, trailing delicate fingers across his hot skin.

"What did you want to explore?" He asked coyly sliding his hands up her arms and resting them on either side of her neck.

Betty shrugged "You. I wanted to know what made the mysterious Forsythe Jones tick" She saw Jughead grimace at the use of his real name but the annoyance quickly disappeared from his face. 

"My guess is that inquisitive nature, will never go away," He whispered with a glint of optimism before locking his lips to Betty's, cupping her face in his hands, the zipper of his leather jacket scraping against her bare stomach. Betty gasped again at the metal on her skin 

"-yet another reason why; I love you." He finished.

Betty sighed, loving the sound of his voice saying those 3 magic words. 

In a quick movement, Betty's hands were under the heavy leather fabric, pushing it aggressively off Jughead's shoulders. It hit the floor with a thud moments before she grabbed the hem of his long sleeve, ripping it up over his head again, tossing it across the room.

Betty roughly seized his lips with hers, their mouths continued moving in sync with each other, never missing a beat. Jughead kissed across her jaw and down her neck, stopping to lick and suck the length of her pulse line, erupting a low groan from the blonde's lips.

Betty reached her hands behind her and skillfully unhooked her bra. Jughead grabbed onto the straps, encouraging the garment down and off her body. He watched it fall before looking back at the vision before him, completely topless Betty Cooper. Her porcelain complexion continued across her chest and the contrast of her dark pink nipples made everything overly tempting. 

Drawn to her like a magnet Jughead cupped both breasts, gently testing the waters by squeezing them together, lifting them up and letting them fall softly. Betty chuckled at this tentative movements trying as she tried to keep her head from swimming away.

Jughead looked at her, mischief behind a sly smile. She kept her gaze locked on his as he rubbed the pads of both his thumbs across her already erect nipples. Betty's head fell back immediately, her mouth falling open in a silent breathy cry. Jughead duplicated the motion, pinching lightly as he did so. Betty almost fell off her feet, her knees nearly buckled below her.

"Juggie..." She moaned as Jughead slid one arm around her waist to stabilize her. 

Jughead continued his assault on her nipples, replacing his fingers with his mouth, lapping his lips and tongue over the raised peaks, forcing Betty to swear his name. A sound that Jughead soon realized was rare and truly magnificent. 

Betty flattened her hands on his chest and shoved him backward forcefully. Jughead stumbled back onto his double bed with a playful bounce, never averting his eyes from the half naked woman before him. 

They had fooled around quite a bit, really. Sneaking off when they could, Jughead creeping into Betty's room late at night, locking themselves in the Blue and Gold, or ducking into Pop's just before dawn when it was almost abandoned. But this was the most intimate and heated exchange they'd ever had.

They were both too intelligent not to have a plan for when -it- did happen, especially with what happened with Polly and Jason. So classic Betty Cooper took charge in that regard, making an appointment at Greendale Sexual Health immediately after a fevered night together a couple months back when they almost went past the point of no return. The sexual tension had been building up for weeks now and feeling the weight of the world being lifted for a fraction of a moment allowed them to fully feel, let go and give in. 

Betty unbuckled her belt, and whipped it through the loops, tossing it carelessly aside. She pointed to Jughead lower half.

"Take off your pants" She instructed sternly. 

Jughead obeyed her without pause, undoing his jeans before kicking them off his legs, keeping his eyes fixed on Betty's dark green pools of desire. Just as the fabric left his legs Betty unzipped the back of her skirt, letting the garment fool to her bare feet, before stepping out.

Betty straddled Jughead's lap, slowly connecting her damp center to his tight boxer briefs with a sinful roll of her hips. She leaned forward and placed her lips on his in a rush of fevered, messy, passion-soaked kisses as Jughead reactively grabbed ahold of her hips, driving them harder onto his lap. Betty moaned as he began to move her hips to his, Jughead's strong hands leaving behind red fingerprints in her skin. He continued to move her hips long with his before dipping his head down to circle his tongue around each hard nipple. 

"Holy Fuck" She breathed gripping onto Jugheads's hair, pulling him closer to her chest. The friction of their hips moving together combined with his tongue on her chest had Betty's head swirling. 

"Language, Elizabeth" He teased sneaking a hand in between their bodies, allowing his fingers to graze against her wet cotton panties. Jughead watched every reaction that crossed her beautiful face, as he rocked his palm and fingers against her sex. The sounds that escaped Betty's lips set something within him on fire, and he was suddenly highly aware of which actions elicited which heavenly groans.

Betty's eyes rolled back as she bit her lip, in a desperate attempt to not cry out. She growled as Jughead continued to drive her to the brink of insanity, kneading her into a hot mess before he turned his attention back to her lips, laying sloppy wet kisses to her mouth and neck. In the split second that Jughead removed his hand from her heat, Betty grabbed his departing limb by the wrist and slipped his fingers into the waistline of her underwear. 

Jughead exhaled a shaky breath as he slid his fingers through her drenched valley, the sensation causing both of them to shutter in pleasure. Jughead buried his face in the slope of her neck, planting kisses aimlessly up to her ear, down to her collarbone and back. He continued to slide his fingers effortlessly through her folds, exploiting movements and places he saw she loved more than others. He rolled his fingers over her clit, applying tight-knit circles to the hypersensitive stop. Betty dug her fingernails into Jughead's shoulders, gripping onto him for dear life as he played her like a finely tuned guitar.

"Yes, Juggie" Betty moaned through parted lips as his fingers sent her into the throws of nirvana, shaking her to her very core. She quietly chanted his name as she rode out the electric shockwaves of her extasy causing Jughead's conscious brain to abandon him, turning him over to primal need. 

In one fluid motion, Jughead was on top of her, surely crushing her into the mattress. Positioned in between her thighs, he kissed her roughly cupping her face in his hand. Betty sighed in delight as she shimmied her small hands down his sides and into the waistband of his underwear, slowly pushing them past his hips. Jughead took the opportunity to remove the last physical barrier between them. He slipped her underwear off and discarded his own before resuming his spot between her milky thighs.

Betty wrapped her arms around his back, pulling him to her chest as she hooked her heels around his waist. She pressed her lips to his in a passionate coiling of tounges, lost in the sensation of his stiffness pressed against her soaked core. Jughead moved his lips to her neck kissing and nipping her skin before soothing it with his tongue. He moved his mouth to the shell of her ear.

"Are we doing this?" He asked, his voice barely a whisper

"Yes." She growled rolling her hips against his rigid length, forcing Jughead to return the motion, complete with a guttural growl of her name. He pulled away from her slightly as he aligned himself with her center, Jughead looked up to the golden goddess before him, waiting for her to grant him entry. Betty locked eyes with him and gave a knowing nod.

He pressed himself to her wetness and with instincts guiding him he began to push himself into her hot feminine grip. The sensation made his mouth fill with up saliva, it clouded his brain, weakened his joints; She made him forget math. 

While fighting the urge to drive his hips into the hilt, Jughead stilled looking to Betty for reassurance. Betty's face looked in conflict, a beautiful mess of pleasure and pain. She felt her body stretch to accommodate every inch of him, feeling affixed and whole, like two pieces of a truly unique puzzle fitting together.

"Betts?" Jughead started his voice cracking slightly, Betty's eyes snapped open to meet his "...are you ok?"

"Mm-hmm" Betty managed, grabbing onto Jughead's shoulders pulling him impossibly closer to her body until nearly ever bit of her skin was connected to his, kissing him deep and heavy. Betty dug her heels into his backside and rolled her hips to his, causing Jughead to drop his head to her shoulder with a shaky moan. 

Tentatively, he began to rock himself within her, gaining rhythm and confidence as the tense expression that once gripped her features turned into pure pleasure and before long she was growling below him. 

Jughead listened to her every breathy plea and hushed command as he upped his force and tempo until she was putty in his hands, whining his name and begging him not to stop. Betty gripped onto him tighter with every muscle and fiber of her being, completely unraveling him. Jughead stiffened and relaxed in one earth shattering moment, choking out her name, his lips pressed hard to the slope of her neck.

Jughead slumped forward as Betty ran her nimble fingers across the muscle lines of his back. They lay motionless as they both regain their breath before Jughead pulled himself out of her seductive valley with a shutter. He hovered over Betty admiring her a moment before placing a fierce kiss to her fever red lips.

Betty loosened her grip on him as he flopped onto his bed next to her. Jughead slid a hand under her neck and pillows grabbing playfully at her shoulder with the other. Betty obliged with a smile, rolling her body next to his. She leaned into his side, nuzzled into his chest, and tangled her legs up with his. Jughead wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pressing his lips to the top of her golden waves.

"I love you, Betty." Jughead said with a contented sigh.

"I love everything about you, Jughead Jones. Your brilliance and humour, your kindness and darkness, everything." She purred pressed against his side, limbs draped over sticky sweat soaked bodies.

"What about the jacket?"

"It's just a jacket. I know you, and I trust you. I know you'll never do anything to hurt me."

"I promise, Betty"

**Author's Note:**

> This story was created out of the sheer need to purge that glorious kitchen scene out of my head. So that I might move on with my life...
> 
> I do not own any of the characters in this or any other story.
> 
> Fan Fiction is for lovers and comments are always welcome!


End file.
